Three meetings
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: JD gets into a lot of trouble when Carla's brother comes to visit. MarcoXJD  and one more...you'll have to read to find out. I dont' care if you don't like malemale, I do. If you are someone else who does, then you should come and read. Enjoy 113007.
1. Marco

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs, nor any of the characters.

Warning: Male to Male contact, don't read if you don't like. Marco and JD meet in this chapter, next chapter will be JD and Cox. Then you will have to read the last one to find out the last pairing. Review after reading. No flames. Don't tell me that you hate Marco, he is awesome. (Marco is Freddy R. He plays Marco in Scrubs, who is Carla's brother.) Hope you enjoy Scrub fans. I don't normally write in this category.

Part 1: Marco

JD turned his head over to Turk, "Your brother in law is coming to town?"

Turk looked at him, "Hell ya." He took a bite from the candy bar he had. "And I have to put up with him."

"But if you have to put up with him…"

"You have to put up with him." Turn said with extra happiness.

"Bambi, I don't see why it matters, my brother likes you." Carla said coming out of her room.

Turk looked at her, "Yeah. But your brother is crazy."

JD looked from Turk to Carla, this was only going to end in a fight. Turk didn't give Carla time to answer but instead went on, "Where's he gonna sleep?"

Carla gave a glare at Turk, "Well, I was hoping Bambi could share a room with him." She gave a sigh and a small smile as she then added, "I don't want my brother to be uncomfortable."

JD looked away. His mind began to picture Carla's brother walking into his bedroom and taking up his bed. He shook his head to get the image out.

Turk gave a wild snort, "Baby, there ain't no man in this building who wants to share a room with Marco."

JD slowly backed away from Turk, knowing that he had said the wrong thing and was going to be yelled at.

"Well, I guess since JD and you don't have a problem, it'll be okay for you and him to share a room." Carla said with a controlled anger.

JD and Turk gave a look to each other. Turk turned to Carla, "Ah, baby, aren't you going a little over board?" Turk stood up, making sure his wife could see him fully, "I am a man!" He said loudly.

JD gave a proud shake of his fist, "You go girl."

Carla glared at him and then said overly happy, "My brother and I will just share my room." She began to turn away, "I'm going to go pick him up tomorrow. I'll be leaving work a little early." She was then gone, leaving the two boys by themselves.

"Dude, I call bed." JD said as he laughed at Turk.

Turk gave a sigh, "Maybe she'll get over it?"

JD only gave him a small agreeing smile. The only problem was that JD thought this little dispute would take a lot longer then this one night.

JD got up slowly, "I'm going to bed."

"Annie!" JD turned around and gave a sigh as Dr. Cox looked him up and down. "You look like crap."

"Well you see-"

"Ah! Did I ask you to give me a reason to why. Gosh Mary, I thought I was going to get a chance to have a man-to-man talk with you!" Dr. Cox gave a shake of his head then began to turn to leave.

"Dr. Cox, did you need to say anything?" JD asked a little worried Dr. Cox would come and tear his head off.

Dr. Cox turned, "Oh yeah, Miss. Clarkson needs an MRI, I suspect a brain tumor."

JD gave a small sigh. "Okay." There was no way of telling someone nicely that they had a brain tumor.

"JD, you wanna come home with me?" Turk asked.

JD gave a thought, "I'm going out drinking."

Turk looked at him, "Man, I have to go back home." He slapped his hand against JD's hand, then snapped it over his back, "See you later."

"Yeah, later." JD cooed. Actually, JD began to think about his night, sitting in the bar and drinking with a girl he didn't know, but was going to make out with. "Much later."

(The bar event didn't end like that though. It only ended with JD spending the whole time alone.)

JD stumbled into the room, trying to make it to his own room. Somehow, in his blurred thoughts, he knew Turk would be in his bed sleeping.

JD looked at the couch. No one was on it, though JD thought Marco should have been on it. So, when JD saw it was empty, he laid down and began to doze off.

He heard light footsteps on the floor. Slowly, JD opened his eyes.

"Hello, JD." A voice said.

All JD could see was the faint outline of Marco's face. A small smile was dancing over it as he looked down at JD's drunken form.

"What?" JD said with a muffled cry of surprise, his body giving way to the fact he was scared by jumping a little at the other man's words.

"Just making sure your not someone coming to kill my sis." He said with a little coo of optimism as he looked over JD.

JD gave a small shiver, Marco's English was amazing. It was now extremely well do to the fact that he now used it a lot. "I'm not going to kill anyone, Marco…You, you can go back to our room now." JD said in a little slurred tone. Though he was trying very hard not to sound like it.

Marco could easily tell JD was drunk though. The smell that seeped from his skin cells and into the air told Marco this. "God JD, your smashed, aren't you?"

JD, trying to get rid of Marco gave a small grunt, "Extremely. I would really like to go to bed now."

Marco gave a small smile, knowing JD was now becoming weak and slipping into a slumber. He bent low over JD and began to whisper, "Can I follow you around tomorrow?" He whispered faintly.

JD, now on the verge of passing out gave a groan, "Yes." Then his eyes closed and he fell asleep, not really paying attention to the small laugh that came from the other man.

JD woke with a start, something had slammed down on the table. JD looked up to see what it had been.

Turk was standing straight up and was giving Carla a very stern look, "Listen baby." He said really loud.

Carla looked at him. She looked on the verge of laughter.

"I am a man! You are my lovely woman!" He settled down and gave Carla his famous puppy dog eyes and finished, "I learned my lesson, now can I sleep which' you?" He asked.

Carla was stone still for a seconds, but she lowered her shoulders and said slowly, "Alright."

'Yeah for me.' JD's inner voice said in his head. This meant that he was allowed to sleep in his own bed again.

JD got up, "Time for work." He said as he began walking to his room to change.

JD changed as fast as he could, knowing that Dr. Cox would kill him if he showed up late.

He popped out of the room and waved to Carla and Turk, "See ya at work." He waved good-bye and was gone.

As JD walked up to Dr. Cox to greet him, he felt an odd tingle that told him he had forgotten something. He shook it off though.

He had enjoyed his ride here on the scooter and was not going to be put off by anything.

Dr. Cox looked at him, and seeing that he had been day dreaming, whistled loudly into his ear.

JD snapped his body away, "Owe!" He said as he held his ear.

"What the hell?" He asked JD loudly enough for people to hear. "You walk into the hospital, people are dieing and all you do is stand there smiling about how great your future husband is going to be!" Dr. Cox finished with a small smile, "Well, that makes me feel better." He began to walk off.

'Thank god he didn't call mea girl's…" JD was interrupted from his thoughts by a voice shouting, "Come on Loise!"

"Damn it." JD said lowly. He followed Dr. Cox.

As they walked down the hall, JD felt an odd sense of paranoia. Someone was following him.

JD turned around. No one was following him. He turned back to Dr. Cox, more relaxed now. He didn't notice the man slip out of a room and then picked up his pace to follow.

JD gave a sigh. He had been arguing gently with a patient and he was just about to yell. Luckily Carla had come in and had taken over.

Now JD could find some time for himself. And what better way then to go into one of the empty store-rooms to get some sleep.

He opened the door and closed it, knowing that no one was in there due to the fact that the door was slightly open.

JD closed the door, not knowing that it hadn't locked behind him. He took the bottom bunk as his own, and began to relax.

When he heard the door open, he began to stir. The person locked the door behind themselves. "Shhhh." JD said as he rolled over and tried to fall asleep again. He only thought that the person who had come in was going to use the top bunk, but instead, they began to crawl on top of him.

JD began to get up, but was pushed back down by a strong hand. "What the?"

"Shh." The person on top of him whispered. Then they grabbed onto his wrists, each pinning themselves to the bed.

JD gave a small moan, but was cut off when the person kissed him, making sure that their tongue made it's way into his mouth.

JD all too soon realized the person on top of him was a man. He began to fight back, but the man had him pinned by now.

"Get off, who are you?" JD chocked out.

The man on top of him laughed gently, "It's me, Marco. Carla's brother." Marco said.

JD shook, trying to get the man on top off of him. It did not work though because the man moved his knee between JD's legs, coming close to JD's shaft.

"Stop moving or I'll stomp on them." Marco hissed out.

JD was still, "What do you want then?"

Marco laughed again, "You." He said as he bent over JD and kissed him.

JD gave a groan. He hadn't had sex for months. "We're both guys." He said.

Marco stopped, "I won't tell if you won't." He said happily.

JD frowned, "It's wrong." He felt the pressure on his wrists tighten and the knee by his shaft lightly touched him. He was too weak to defend himself from Marco.

Marco gave a very gentle plea, "Just try? Please?" He asked.

It wasn't like JD had a choice. He was either gong to do it on free will, or by force. He wasn't up for a lot of pain at the moment. "Be gentle?" He asked.

Marco loosened his grip, but kept it there, he kissed JD slowly, showing him a more smoother and slower side.

JD groaned into his mouth, it wasn't that bad. Marco kind of tasted like Elliot, and he was happy with that.

JD moved his hands away from Marco's hands, slowly curling one hand into Marco's hair while the other got a feel on his body.

JD let Marco unbutton his pants, already knowing that he was going to be on the bottom. He gave a gasp as he realized that he had a growling creation.

Marco laughed a little, I think you'll like this." He said.

JD gave a blush and thanks God that Marco couldn't see it. JD didn't wan tot reduce himself to that much of a woman.

As Marco took JD into his mouth, JD felt like a man. 'So the one on top can act like a woman too?' JD asked himself.

He was almost drawn in then all of a sudden, Marco placed a finger in him. JD flinched and found himself thrust deeper into Marco's mouth. He pulled back, not wanting to choke Marco, and had found himself impaled on the other man's finger.

JD gave a groan, either way he went, it still felt good.

JD felt Marco move his finger in and out slowly, bobbing his head to the rhythm. Soon he added a second and JD could feel him begin to separate them. A groan escaped his lips as he felt Marco's groin press against his foot. JD gave a whimper as Marco pulled away. He left his two fingers in though.

But at JD's protest, Marco bent his head down once again, this time sucking harder.

JD heard Marco unzip his pants with his free hand and began to feel a little sad. Marco was getting nothing out of this at the moment. JD tensed as he knew Marco was pumping himself.

JD gave a groan, "More, Please." He whimpered.

Marco stopped everything, he looked up at JD through the darkness, "Are you sure?"

JD gave a nod, then seemed to realize Marco would need a little more, "Please…Come inside me?" He knew he was on fire, his face red hot with embarrassment.

Marco was calm though. "Okay JD. I want you to turn over."

JD already knew what kind of position he was going to be in, so he flipped over and lifted his body.

Soon though, both men came to realized that this was only going to work on the floor. So, both climbed down and positioned themselves on the ground.

JD felt Marco's bare skin touch his back, leaning over him, Marco asked gently, "Are you ready?"

JD could feel Marco's member between his thighs. It felt long, hard, and warm. "I'm ready." He breathed out as he felt Marco tense. Then, he felt the other man lean back and place himself at JD's entrance.

Slowly, JD felt Marco push into him, knowing the high level of control Marco had to have in order to be so careful with him.

JD gasped as Marco stopped in him, full length in him. "So tight." Marco breathed out. JD tried to relax, knowing that that would help him.

He took a few deep breaths. Marco eased out of him and then gently pushed back in.

JD groaned with pleasure as Marco lightly hit JD's prostate.

Marco went a little faster, this time, grabbing on to JD for extra pleasure.

JD gave a small moan, "God…Marco." He whispered when he caught his breath. He was now struggling to keep his grip on the floor as Marco pressed deeper and deeper into him, making sure JD moaned as he pushed on the prostate.

JD felt his grip loosen as he spilled his seed with Marco's following after him.

Marco slowly pulled out and rested on the spot next to him. He could feel Marco's gaze on his bare skin, "Was it bad?" Marco asked, a slight worry in his voice. "Did I hurt you?"

"No and no." He said to Marco. He felt Marco's hand gently nest on his cheek. Marco was about to say something when JD's pager went off, "Shit." He breathed out.

As he got up, he felt a sharp pain in his butt and back. How was he going to get through the rest of the day?

End of chapter 1.

In the next chapter, Dr. Cox tells JD how mad he is about why he is late. Hehe. Review and hope you keep reading. Tell me how you like. Note- JD normally says 'bombs away' during sex, but not here.

-D.D.Darkwriter

To hell and back, nothing is like heaven.


	2. Dr Cox

-1

WARNING: This chapter contains things adults and others may not find appropriate. Please do not read if you do not like Male to Male contact, or lemons. I am sorry for those of you who want to read this but don't like this stuff. Don't give me your shit. Grow up. Enjoy.

Part 2: Dr. Cox

JD slipped down the hallway, well, not really slipping, more like limping. He even drew in a heavy sigh to try and take away the pain he felt as he took another step. He stopped at the side of the wall and paused. He leaned against it and looked at the people around him.

He gave a sigh as his pager went off again. He pushed himself off of the wall and then began to walk down the hall again. He reached the door of the clinic and looked into the room.

Dr. Cox looked behind himself. He glared at the man who had just walked into the room. "Well well Stacy!" He gave a growl and then came up to JD. He stopped in front of him and looked down for a second. "Where have you been Stacy?" He asked him, in an angry tone.

JD looked at him, glaring slightly, but cringing under the look of the older man. "I was--Wa---Eating?" He looked up at Dr. Cox and then looked away really fast.

Dr. Cox gave a grunt. "Follow me…" He began to walk out of the room, JD following him closely.

"Dr. Cox…Why did you call me?" JD asked, a little afraid to ask the question really.

"Well…I figured since you haven't been doing your job and watching your patients and dumping them on me, I would at least do you the favor and wake you up." He turned a corner leading to one of the closed off wards.

JD didn't notice because he was trying to keep up with the older doctor. He tried moving faster, but that caused the pain to grow.

"Newbie…Why the hell are you going to slow!" Dr. Cox growled from in front of JD.

JD snapped forward, "I like to take my time." He said simply.

"Newbie! Why were you late when I paged you?" Dr. Cox said, a slight annoyance in his voice.

JD's mind fought rapidly, "I was…Um…" Shit. He couldn't remember what he had told Dr. Cox back in the patient's room. "I was with Elliot with another patient." He answered briskly.

Dr. Cox stopped, looking behind him at the younger man. "You were eating too right?" He asked.

JD stopped dead. He looked at the man who was now angrily approaching him. He looked around. There was no one in the hallway. Why had he not noticed that Dr. Cox was walking down this hall? This was a closed off area. No one came back here….ever.

"JD…If I find out that you were doing something…"

"You called me by my name?" JD questioned, forgetting all of his pain and now happy that the man had finally said his name aloud. He loved the way it formed in the man's mouth. He cringed. Why did he like it.

This earned a growl from the man hanging over him. Dr. Cox grabbed his shoulder, ripping JD from his stance and forcing him down the hall. He pulled him into a room and shut the door behind the two of them.

"Wh--What?" JD asked, looking oddly at the man.

Dr. Cox smirked slightly, "Where were you?" He asked.

JD felt fear cripple him as Dr. Cox looked down at him and began to approach slowly. His movement was not a threatening one though. It was calm and flowing.

"I--I" JD stammered.

"Don't lie to me." The doctor said as he drew up to JD, pinning him against the bed and himself.

JD cringed as he took in the full smell of the older man. It was just like a real man's smell. It was musky and thick. JD liked it. No! He pushed Dr. Cox away from him, blushing.

Dr. Cox moved away, smiling a little, "What were you doing before I called you?" He asked again.

"I was…" JD couldn't bring himself to say anything. He only stood there, leaning up against the bed.

"Tell me the truth…" He came back at JD, this time not allowing the boy to push him away, "Or I'll do something that you won't like at all." He slowly began to lean his head down, making it so that he breathed lightly on JD's neck, letting the warm air blow over the boy.

JD gave a moan. "I was with someone." He said. He felt his face grow warm. Why did he like this so much? Why was he suddenly cringing in pleasure of Dr. Cox like he had with Marco? He felt a shiver run down him.

" Please stop." He whispered to the Dr.

Cox looked at him, "No." He said. "I hate to say this Newbie, but you're mine. You belong to me. I might hate you…but I…I still have to protect what's mine." He then moved his head back to JD's neck, "If I find out that you were with another man…I don't think I would be able to contain myself." He growled as he bit down on JD's neck.

JD gasped. 'How did he know what I was doing?' He gave a shudder that Dr. Cox felt.

The Dr. pulled away, looking at the now gasping boy, "Who were you with?" He asked, his voice deep and seductive.

JD looked at him, "No one." He said. "Please don't…" He then looked Dr. Cox in the eyes, "Don't do this." He said to him.

The older man simply laughed at him, "You think I joke with you?" He asked. He smiled even bigger, it was the old Cox mocking smile, "JD…I know you were having sex with someone. Now…Tell me who."

"How did you know?" JD asked, his voice hitching a little as he asked the question.

"You smelled like it…You looked like it…and you…" He then pressed JD against the bed even more, the fronts of their bodies pressing painfully together, showing each other how much they were turning the other on. "How you limped." He growled as he thrust his hip into JD's body.

JD gave a small gasp of pain and pleasure. God it felt good, but it hurt too. Dr. Cox grabbed onto his lips, sucking them as if they were some sort of sweet candy. He gave a grunt as he pulled down JD's pants, finding that the boy never tied them so that they would be tighter on him.

JD gave a gasp at this and pulled the doctor away. "What are you doing?" He snapped at him.

Dr. Cox looked at him, "I told ya' Newbie…I have to make sure you stay mine." He smiled a little and then picked JD up so that he was on the table. He sat him there as he began to pull off the rest of JD's pants.

JD allowed it to go on, not wanting to upset his 'Boss'. He did give a small fight though when the doctor was trying to remove his shorts. "Don't." He said weakly.

Dr. Cox only growled slightly under his breath, showing JD that he did not approve of his weak fighting. "Sally…Tell me who you were with and I promise I won't do this to you." He looked up at JD, "Just tell me who did it." There was something in his voice. It seemed as if he half hoped that JD wouldn't tell him.

JD looked at him, "I liked it better when you called me JD." He said slowly. There was something else that was hidden as well, though the doctor wasn't able to pick it up because of his lack of people skills.

"Fine then….I guess you should just lay back then, and think about what you just got yourself into." He said.

JD felt scared all of a sudden, as if he had just walked into hell. He looked at the older man. Not knowing what he should do next.

"LAY BACK!" The doctor said, acid coming from his mouth when JD refused to listen to him.

JD's body automatically fell back, his head hitting the pillow behind him. He felt odd laying like this to the older man he had come to look up to as a father in a way. He blushed.

"What?" Dr. Cox asked him, growing a little annoyed with JD. He began to take off his pants, only leaving his shorts on.

"Nothing." JD said. He looked at the doctor and began to shake as he got up on to the table with him.

"What now?" Dr. Cox asked, noticing that the boy was shaking rather roughly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" JD said, in a voice that caused Dr. Cox to sigh a little.

"If you tell me who you let touch you…"

"No!" JD's face grew hot again. The last thing that he wanted to do was let his mentor know that he might be gay. Though the fact that the said doctor was now on top of him was not helping in anything. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked him.

Dr. Cox smiled, "I am happy that you asked." He leaned down, gently kissing JD's neck with his lips. He let the small hair's on his chin tickle the younger man. He slowly moved his hand to caress a part of JD's member and then took it in his hand. He gasped into the shoulder of the older man.

Dr. Cox could only give a laugh as he felt the pressure of JD's nails go into his back. He kept moving his hand over JD though, even when the younger boy began to take off Dr. Cox's shirt, he did not move. He even helped the boy to remove the article of clothing.

JD gave a groan as he felt Dr. Cox let him go, moving slightly up and away from him. "Who were you with." He slightly demanded from the boy.

JD was silent. There was no way he was going to answer that. He sat there, not doing anything, just looking up at the doctor.

Perry gave a grunt and then moved his hand violently down to JD's entrance. He forced a finger in and got a small scream in return. He growled. Half knowing that JD had already been fucked by another man, and half angered that he didn't get to be the first to do it.

"Don't." JD seemed to beg. He let out a gasp when the doctor pulled his finger out and then looked down at him.

"Do you want to make this easy?" He asked.

JD looked at him with worried eyes. He said nothing though. What could he do to prevent this? Tell his mentor that he had just had sex with some man he didn't really know.

Dr. Cox's cock was already slick, ready to bury itself in the most tight area. He smiled. He positioned himself and then drove it into JD. He listened as the boy held back a painful shriek. He would have been mad if he would have had to do that himself.

JD's burning entrance was screaming against this penetration. It was bigger then Marco's, and the force that Dr. Cox had used had made the pain swell up again. He was sure that this wasn't good for someone to be going through. He thought he felt blood even. He gave a small cry.

"Tell me who was in you before me." Dr. Cox said, leaning over, which forced him to put even more of himself into JD.

JD was silent, eyes closed and his hands gripping the sides of the bed. His legs were on both sides of Dr. Cox's body, following his movements as they were wrapped around him.

Dr. Cox gave a sigh and then slowly backed out of JD. Then he thrust back into him, causing the boy to scream this time. He pressed his hand over JD's mouth. He was sure, positive that JD's body would be able to take this sort of pain for a little while, but he was willing to bet that JD would break and tell him who he had slept with before he got to that point. He wanted to teach JD, not break him. He felt bad as he ran in and out of the boy again, watching as JD began to cry as the pain became overwhelming. Then he felt his hand being bit.

He removed his hand, and growled at JD, "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Marco…" JD breathed out, and the same time sucking up some tears. "I did it with Marco."

Cox laughed, "Nice." He then bent down, trying to think of who Marco was. Then it popped in his head, "Carla's brother?" He asked.

JD nodded his head, not making eyes contact with his mentor. He didn't want Dr. Cox to see his embarrassment. "I did it with him." He confirmed.

Dr. Cox growled in his throat. But before he took his anger out on JD, he looked down at him. He looked to the boy's entrance where his cock was resting in, wanting to continue where they had just left off. There was no blood. "Are you okay?" He asked, a little concerned.

JD looked up at him. He only glared slightly then seemed to remember the position he was in and only looked at him.

"Are you okay, JD?" Dr. Cox asked more gently.

JD looked up at him. He only looked at him for a little while then he turned his head, "You only say that to tease me."

"Why would I need to tease you right now newbie?" He grabbed JD's chin and then began to kiss him gently on the lips, "No one is looking." He then began to suck on JD's tongue, moving his hips slowly into the boy.

JD flinched a little, but grew use to the gently and loving motion. He enjoyed this a lot. He groaned slightly. He had been growing hard even when Dr. Cox had been pounding in to him. He wasn't sure why his body had been reacting like that to the other man's violent movements, but it seemed he had been enjoying it. He groaned again as he felt the cock in him press into his prostate and he arched his back into the other man's stomach.

Dr. Cox smiled gently, knowing that JD was growing more relaxed now. He lightly touched JD's shaft, moving his hand up and down to give the other man extra pleasure. He got a moan in return.

He thrust into JD a couple more times before he exploded into him. Then he soon felt JD blast onto his chest, letting the seed fall everywhere over the two of them.

He sighed.

JD felt a cock slip out of him for the second time that day as he lay there, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Both of the men's heads shot up when there came a knock at the door, then a person slowly entered. Both of them looked on in shock as a very angry person stood there, glaring at them.

To be continued.

Sorry this took so long. I had it written out, but when I went to find it…it wasn't there. I hate that. Anyway, feel free to leave reviews. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is the last.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Come to the promise land where there is always something waiting.


	3. Erotica

-1Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

If I did own anything though, I think most of you would have an idea of how these characters would be. I think you all would like them much, much more. Oh, and Marco would be seen a lot more. Haha…Yeah…A lot more. Well, enjoy the final chapter.

Chapter 3: Erotica

Both men looked at the door as the person who just walked in glared at JD.

The people only began to move away from each other.

"Don't you knock?" Dr. Cox growled as he looked at the man.

The man who entered gave him a small side glance, "JD, what the hell? I thought you weren't gay."

JD tried to cover himself up with his hands, but it wasn't really doing anything. "Well, I wasn't…" He said, looking at Dr. Cox.

Dr. Cox looked over at JD. "Yeah, right Carole. You tell me that you don't have a thing for Turk."

"Turk?" Both JD and the man asked in astonishment.

JD looked at the person, "I don't have a thing for Turk."

"You can't. He's with my sister." Came the reply of the other man. He looked worriedly at JD as if the man would even think about helping Turk to cheat on his sister.

"Marco…" JD said in a slow and soft tone. He began to lean forward, but the pain that flared up into him kept him steady.

"Enough." Came the hissed out tone of Dr. Cox. He sounded angered and the look on his face was not too pleasant. "Who are you?" He snapped.

JD then realized that Marco might now be in trouble. If Dr. Cox had gotten so mad earlier, how was he going to deal with it now? "Umm." Was all he could mutter out.

"Shut up." Cox snapped at him.

He turned his attention back to Marco. "You're the person fucking JD." He said flatly.

JD looked at him. He tried to hold back a laugh as he looked at Dr. Cox's naked form standing up to the man in front of him.

"Yeah…And?" Marco questioned. He looked rather attractive standing there, opposing Dr. Cox like that. JD suddenly felt the urge to yell out, 'Take off your clothes.'

He could practically in vision himself watching as his mentor and Marco wrestled over him. Both very strong men, with their own powerful or gentile motions… 'Oh God.' JD found himself saying in his head.

He brought himself back to reality, noticing that the two men were now growing at each other, yet seeming to hold something back or in.

JD took in a deep breath and tried to cover up his hard on. It was not working.

Dr. Cox was the first to gaze over, having heard the boy's intake of breath, and was now looking at the scene.

Marco looked over at him and gave a smile. He then began to walk over to JD.

JD gave a gasp as the man came forward, "Please."

Marco was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back, looking at Cox.

"Wait." Said the Doctor.

Dr. Cox stepped over to JD, and smiled. He then gave a half glance back at Marco, "I would say our little 'fight' has gotten Jenna here all flustered up." He smiled at how JD was moaning at his own touches.

Dr. Cox gave a small wink to Marco, "I think he should have to take care of it. Just like a big boy."

Marco smiled evilly, seeing how the doctor was now going to play, "Just like a big boy." He took a seat in a chair as the Dr. leaned up against the wall.

JD gave a groan, "What?" He panted out. He looked down at his hard on and at the two other men in the room, "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

Dr. Cox looked at Marco, as if he was asking him if he would rather say it. Marco smiled in return, "Relieve yourself JD."

JD looked at them, as if in horror, and for a second he thought he heard some one scream in the background, as if for some added dramatic effect.

His pulsing organ began to throb though and he took himself up into his own hands. Slowly, he began to pump himself, his head low and his body rocking.

Dr. Cox had went as far as 'Helping' JD move both of his legs out, so that he could spread them better. Though it was really so that Marco and Cox had a better show of the body.

JD gave a groan as he felt the burn of pain rest on him. His arms were even getting tired. He was sweating badly and he began to give out small grunts and cries of pain, his cock was only weeping lightly though.

"Ple…Please. Please… I can't….do it by myself." JD said in a low mutter. He was ashamed to say it really.

Dr. Cox got up, he walked over to Marco and whispered something in his ear.

Marco slowly began to stand up, then he allowed JD to look at Dr. Cox again.

"Perhaps…This will help, Mary." Cox said. Violently, yet knowingly, forcing Marco forward, making his lips crash with his own.

JD watched as the fiery kiss began to burn into him. His eyes gazed as Cox slowly began to undress Marco.

'God, why did this look so hot?' JD thought quickly. Though his thoughts were broken when Marco tried to pull away, fainting a look of innocents and naivety.

Cox gave a growl and forced him to his lips once more, the sweet taste coming over him again. Perhaps Marco wasn't so bad.

JD's hand founds it's way almost magnetically to his cock. He allowed for the pumping to take over as he huffed along, watching the display in front of himself.

Cox's hand began to slide over Marco's back, which was now bare, and ended above the back of his pants. He sunk his hand down and Marco muttered something in Spanish.

Cox gave a grin, "Watch it." He said back. He let said hand skim it's way hook to the front and down to grip something.

Marco's face turned red and he began to breath heavy as Cox undid the belt.

JD felt himself close in on his climax. He found this so…Erotic. How could they be so gorgeous? He wondered very quickly if he looked good with them. Then when a loud moan escaped Marco, he turned back.

Dr. Cox had violently pushed Marco around and brought him up to his chest. They stood front to back. Cox was gripping onto Marco's cock with one hand, having already undid the other man's zipper and having taken out his half erect penis, and shoving a finger into his mouth with the other.

JD gave a final moan, the sight was enough, seeing both men standing there, fully hard themselves, and sweaty made him want and desire that passion as well. He cam all over his hand and stomach.

Dr. Cox and Marco looked at him, smiling for a second, and needing to catch their own breaths.

"Well…That was a little soon there…" Said Dr. Cox in a somewhat mocking tone. He began to look down Marco's front, leaning his head over the other man's shoulder's.

Marco gave a moan as the Doctor gave his member a few pumps and then gave a sigh, "Looks like we're going to have to take care of this problem in a different way."

JD watched as the elder Dr. Began to turn Marco toward himself, kissing him passionately. He dug his tongue deep into the other man's mouth, forcing him to bend slightly at the knees.

JD gave a moan as his own member played once more into life. 'There's no way I can do this much more.' He thought to himself.

Dr. Cox broke away from Marco and began to walk over to JD. He bent over the table and JD listened to the sound of Marco taking off the remainder of his clothes.

His eyes didn't brake from Dr. Cox though and he watched as the elder man's form leaned over him, breathing slightly deep as he lightly kissed JD's ear.

"Come on newbie…" The elder doctor said out loud. He then began to pause, as if thinking over his words carefully, "Come on JD, get it up, for me?" He whispered with a laced silk on his words.

JD felt his blood grow warm and it all rushed to his member as he began to feel the power of the name drive into him.

Dr. Cox and Marco gave a small smile as they watched JD grow hard again.

"That was fast." Dr. Cox said.

"A record." Marco seemed to chime in. He then began to press his lips onto JD's. He got a very surprised reaction and let the other man take over. The fire that Marco gave to JD was that of a more feminine and he soon found himself wanting control over the other man.

Marco gave no fight and gently gave up his power to JD.

JD felt no power or fun in this at all. He gave a small growl and hoped that by his next action Marco would see it was okay to be more aggressive. He bit his tongue, drawing only a slight taste of blood.

Marco pulled away, but JD forced him back, making sure he knew who was in control by applying some pressure on the other man's arms.

Dr. Cox's words broke JD's train of thought though, "Okay, take it easy." He said.

JD took a look at Marco. The other man was breathing hard and looked somewhat afraid. He was also half blinded by a lock of hair that was covering an eye. JD thought about moving it, but found it more attractive where it stood. A small trace of blood was on his lip and JD couldn't help but lick it off of him.

Dr. Cox showed his anger by pulling JD off of Marco, "Okay, enough." He gave a long sigh, "Since you like this one so much, he'll be on bottom. You'll be in the middle." He smiled a little.

Marco tilted his head a to the side, "Like a threesome."

"Just like a threesome." Dr. Cox cooed in. He then began to look at JD, "Unless you don't feel man enough for it." He cocked up to JD with a small venom.

JD found himself looking at Marco, he would be the one getting the worst of it. "Are you up to it?"

Marco smiled with a small misty look in his eyes, "As long as you're the one inside of me." He then clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

Dr. Cox smiled and then clapped his hands together, "Then it's settled."

Marco began to ready himself at the side of the examining table. The table was even nailed into the floor. He gripped it and motioned for JD to get behind him.

JD grabbed onto Marco's side and with his other hand he began to dig a finger into Marco's entrance.

He began to pump his finger in and out, then he added another.

Dr. Cox came up behind JD and leaned over him, "I'm going to start working on you." There was a somewhat darkness in his voice.

JD felt the sudden fear of something come over him, though he didn't know what. He allowed Dr. Cox to slip in two wet fingers. He had even paused to ask Marco if he had been alright.

Marco had laughed lightly and then pushed back on JD's fingers, forcing them into himself even more.

JD brought himself forward, ignoring the pain that Dr. Cox gave him as he pumped his fingers in and out of JD. "Marco…" He said in a mumble. He took in the smell of his hair. He then nuzzled onto Marco's earlobe, making sure he could fully take it into his mouth. Marco moaned in reply.

Dr. Cox gave a slight growl, but then removed his fingers, "Spread your legs." He said.

JD looked back, "Hold on…" He pulled his fingers out of Marco and felt the other man slightly tense as he placed his member at his entrance. Slowly, JD began to ease into him, and he took himself inch by inch so that Marco wouldn't have to deal with the pain. He cam e to fully rest in the man in front of him and asked gently, "Are you alright?"

He got a small laugh again, "JD, I'm fine." The man in front of him was slightly older, though his frame was not as strong, or so it seemed. The man had proved to JD to be very strong.

Dr. Cox leaned over JD, "Alright, I'm coming in." He said.

Slowly, the doctor began to ease into JD, as if taking into mind that the boy was not only very tender in the area, but also because Marco was in front of him.

Once the three seemed to be settled, Dr. Cox started on his pumping. He slowly drew himself out, and JD began to follow him, holding onto Marco's hips for support as the other man was doing to him. He was then thrust into Marco, who banged into the table, he gave a curse in Spanish.

"Wow, watch it there newbie, you have to make sure that my power stops in you and doesn't get nailed into him." Dr. Cox grumbled into JD's ear.

"Maybe you should take it a bit more slowly." JD said back, a hint of anger signaling to the doctor that he wasn't in the mood for a game like this.

Dr. Cox gave a single chuckle, "Right." He said, "Slowly." His pace into JD was not very slow, it was about all a man like him could manage though. It was gentle in its own way, which gave JD the opportunity to be more gentle with Marco, at least till he got use to it.

JD was the one to increase the speed and force really, and with it, Dr. Cox gave a groan of pleasure. JD couldn't help but twist his waist, causing his hips to grind into Marco at an odd angle and then begin to press against a spot that caused him to arch his back and moan. JD found this to be the most beautiful sound in the world. He craved more of it.

JD leaned his head forward again and bit down on Marco's neck. Then he began to suck the area as if it were a piece of candy he loved more then anything. He drew one of his hands over to play with Marco's cock, while leaving the other to grip his side.

Dr. Cox's anger was flaring by now, though he couldn't help but notice that it added to his climax. He was growing jealous of watching the two and he soon found himself forcing his hips forward in a forceful thrust. IT caused the two people in front of him to pause in their moment of bliss.

Dr. Cox even reached forward, grabbing JD and pulling him back slightly so that his hips angled into Marco at an odd angle. He thrust into JD and Marco ended up falling over.

JD watched as Marco fell over the table, his breath catching and his legs spreading further. JD was forced to keep pounding into him though and he watched as Marco's sweat dropped back stayed slightly arched as it was slammed into the table.

JD was pinned to the chest of Doctor Cox and he was feeling oddly about nailing the poor man below him into the hard surface, he heard the man below him chock out,

"J-D." Marco said in a panting tone, there was nothing that JD wanted to do more then to hold Marco, or at least his shaft, though with his mentor holding him back, that was not going to happen.

JD's mind suddenly jumped. That's what he feared. In this position, Dr. Cox had the power to do what he wanted to Marco. How could he have been so stupid? Why had he agreed to something like this? Shit, how could he do this?

JD looked down, he could see nothing but sweat and he felt himself reaching closer to an orgasm then he thought he would.

Oddly enough though, Marco was first. JD could tell this because the man gave a moan of release and then his entrance tightened.

When he felt the hot walls enclose around him, he felt himself let go as well and let himself explode into Marco as he heard the man yell slightly in a mixture of pain and pleasure, then felt Dr. Cox's seed inside him about three thrusts later.

All three men just kind of stayed there, standing, then Dr. Cox pulled out, and JD decided to pull out with him. Marco only gave a slight gasp of pain as he did so.

Marco turned to face them and leaned against the table, in a daze it seemed.

JD looked at Dr. Cox, "Why did you do that?" He hissed, wanting some kind of an answer for the reason as to why the other man had so violently done what he did.

Dr. Cox got his shirt on, smiling slightly, "To teach you a lesson newbie." He said.

JD looked at him, "What?"

"You'll always be mine. Only mine." He pulled his pants up and then began to walk out.

JD turned to Marco, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Marco smiled at him, "JD, I'll be fine."

He was already up. He turned from JD and began to turn around.

"Marco, you're bleeding." JD said, worried.

Marco tried to look, and saw the long trail of blood going from his ass and down his leg. He gave it some thought and then said, "Can you fix it?"

JD gave a deep sigh, "I'm a doctor, of course I can." Though in his mind he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he could really fix anything anymore. He knew that if you got into a fight with Dr. Cox, you mostly...Lost.

The End

Well, this is the end. Sorry it ended like this. Sorry it took so long to write. Sorry the last chapter wasn't so good. I hope you all did get some kind of an enjoyment out of it though. But hey, look at it this way, at least no one died. Ha-ha. Well, tell me how you like it. Finished 11/23/07 -3:06pm

-D.D.Darkwriter

E is for Emily, who will never be with Evan. RIP. Love rests will you, and let it travel with your soul in the wind.


End file.
